A New Prophecy
by Kyuujin
Summary: Harry and Ron, the top rookie Aurors of their year, are suddenly thrown into a dark adventure that will end with them fighting for their lives against the purest of evils. HP/GW & RW/HrG. Canon compliant. M for language, violence, and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

"Dude, I'm gonna do it."

"You're not gonna do it."

"Fuck you, I'm gonna do it!"

"There's no bloody way you're going to do it, mate."

"… Shit I'm not gonna do it."

The sound of clippers dropped to the floor of the small and dirty, yet somehow friendly looking apartment. A tall, lanky ginger guy walked out of the bathroom. He was only wearing boxers and had a lot of tight muscle under his pale, freckled skin. His hair was parted neatly to the side and he had a tightly combed mustache sitting on his face. He walked into the living room where his roommate was waiting for him. He was a little shorter than the ginger, but was by no means small. He was lean and muscular, having a sportsman's body. He was wearing a tee shirt and a pair of slightly worn black sweat pants. The black haired one grimaced as the ginger walked into the room, his emerald eyes crinkling in mock disgust. "Bloody hell, Ron, put on some God damn pants!" Ron simply chuckled and pulled a pair of crimson sweat pants off the floor. "Sorry, Harry." He slipped on the jeans and began bouncing up and down in place. "So are we ready or what?" "Yeah, let's go. I don't know why you thought you were gonna shave that mustache off, you know you love the damn thing. Oh, and put on a shirt, Weasley." "Yeah, yeah."

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, best friends since first year of Hogwarts, the best rookie Auror's since Mad-Eye, left their two-bedroom apartment in Brentford, both with sports bags in hand. Ron had managed to put on a sleeveless shirt that was kind of too big for him. They chuckled to each other as they walked down the street, headed toward a gym. It was their day off, and they were beginning it with some sparring. They weren't fitness nuts, but they had been told to get in the habit of it, so they did. It came with the territory of being pretty much the magical equivalent of cops.

Harry had become a bit scruffy. Ever since childhood his outward appearance wasn't his biggest priority, and had never been a "pretty boy," despite being labeled as such in school. His messy black hair now extended to his shoulders and his face was touched from ear to ear with unkempt facial hair. It wasn't really a beard, just some added roughness to face. Ron was the complete opposite, ever since he began dating Hermione five years ago. He cleaned up really nicely, parting his hair in a neat fashion and had a handle bar mustache straight out of the forties that seemed to work for him. They were both twenty-two, adults, full grown. They were no longer the scruffy teens scrambling for a way to kill Voldemort. They were now roommates and partners. They had been through everything together, and were pretty much brothers.

"So, 'Mione told me to invite you and Ginny to dinner tonight. I already know you're free so have your Gin-Gin ready by seven, y'hear?" Harry chuckled. "Yeah, sure, mate. Maybe I'lll-" Harry froze, his sharpened instincts flaring at him. They were being watched. He looked to Ron, who had already began scanning. Faces, hideaways, anywhere someone… unsavory might be able to conceal themself. That's when Ron spoke. "Four o'clock, crossing the street. He's got-"

"A wand, I see it."

"Plan of action?"

"I follow, make it obvious, you sneak in on him. We corner when there's no one around him." As soon as Harry finished his sentence the two moved, Harry moving toward the man and Ron moving away. The ginger slipped into an alleyway and quickly apparated to the top of a building. He cast a quick vision enhancement spell on himself and used it to keep track of Harry and the mysterious man. The man was leading Harry on what looked a lot like a wild goose chase. Zig zagging through crowds, taking paths that lead the black haired-Auror in circles, and through long, secluded alleyways. He knew he was being followed, which was perfect because it was exactly what they wanted. He turned down an alleyway and Ron swiftly apparated, attempting to appear before the man and tackle him to the ground.

That's not how things went down.

The man cast the most volatile shield charm the two young Aurors had ever seen. It completely repelled Ron, unceremoniously throwing him down the alley. He then spun toward Harry in less than a second and fired off three spells simultaneously. A weak blasting spell hit a dumpster near him, throwing trash between them and ruining Harry's shot, or more like hindering it. A stinging spell that hit Harry in the stomach, causing him to cringe in pain, and finally the Cruciatus Curse that slammed into Harry's chest and dropped him to his knees. He refused to cry out in pain and a vein on his neck was bulging. His face was red with rage, pain, and immense force of will. The man took two steps toward him, leveling a wand at his face. "Pitiful." Out of nowhere he was tackled to the ground by Ron who pinned him to the ground and threw a punch to the man's face. He caught the fist easily, smirking a bit at Ron. He was pale and had burning red eyes, with hair as black as Harry's. He was dressed in a thick trench coat and a black suit. All black. Black sports coat, black button-down shirt, black pants, black shoes, black tie. Black. Ron may be dense at times but you weren't allowed to be an Auror if you were also an idiot.

"Vampire…"

"Good work, Ronald."

"How are you out during the day?"" Ron didn't much care how the leech knew his name, Vampires were tricky that way. He was more interested about how this one was out during their only safe time. "Strangely, I don't feel inclined to answer." He threw Ron off of him and back down the alley. He smirked and stood, facing the still pained Harry. He was trying to force himself off of his knees, but was unable to. "If you idiots killed Riddle's brat when you were only seventeen then he clearly couldn't have been the One of Prophecy." Harry merely sent him a very hateful glare. What the vampire didn't know was he was slowly undoing the effects of the Cruciatus with a trick Aurors were taught. The Vamire stepped closer to him, his smirk widening. "I am a bit hungry. This would be a good time to abate that hunger, wouldn't you say?" "No." Harry apparated from the spot and appeared over the unconscious Ron and fired a wall of stunning spells at the Vampire, who was forced by the sheer number to go on the defensive. Harry used that moment to apparate the two of them to the first place they could think of.

And that was how Harry Potter and Ron Weasley startled Molly, Arthur, George, and Ginny in the middle of a nice breakfast by apparating and crashing down on top of the table, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny Weasley rose slowly out of bed that morning with a pant. Her dreams had been full of Harry. Every time they were together they couldn't keep their hands off of each other, and every time they were apart he's all she thought about. She had thought five years would have been long enough for them to grow… accustomed to their almost animalistic want for each other, but it seems she was wrong. Wiping the sweat off of her forehead with a sigh, she and headed to her bathroom in her flat in London, dropping her nightgown to the floor. She slipped out of her panties and got in the shower, running the steaming hot water over her creamy skin. She had definitely grown. Her hips were wide and she had become just the slightest bit busty, without the size of her bust being over the top. Her hair was golden-red and hung loosely to her waist.. She lathered up and began absent-mindedly washing, her mind still on Harry. She had made plans for a get together with George at the Burrow where her mum had definitely made something for breakfast.

She got out of the shower and began dressing in pink panties and a black bra, not really caring about her underwear matching and slipped on a pair of jeans and a black t shirt, before putting the necklace Harry had gotten her around her neck. It was gold with a rose-shaped jewel. The petals were rubies, and the stem was emerald. She pulled on some black tennis shoes and left her home, apparating from her flat to the Burrow. It felt good being able to just apparate straight there. In the two years after the war Harry and Ron began their Auror training by playing round up with aimless Death Eaters, and after years of fear, they were finally able to drop the wards from the Burrow.

She opened the door to see Molly bustling about with breakfast, however she stopped and smiled widely as she saw Ginny. She pulled her daughter into a tight embrace, stroking her back gently.

"Ginny dear! How are you? It's been to long!"

"It's been a week, mum," said Ginny with a light giggle. She looked up as George came from the stairwell, smirking at her. "Hello, future Mrs. Ginny Potter!" Ginny blushed a bit at that and waved him off. Neither her nor Harry had been… ready to ask that question yet. They were fine with where their relationship was for right now. "Why are we picking on my when we could be eating whatever feast mum's prepared?" And sure enough, after giving a hug to her father and the four of them catching up a bit on the happenings of the past week, they finally sat down. Just as they began to dig into the wonderful food before them…

… Harry Potter and Ron Weasley crashed down on the table. Ginny was the first to react. "Ron? _Harry!_" The two of them were out cold. Ron was covered in nasty bruises and harry just looked like he was in a deep sleep. Molly immediately stood, casting what low-level healing spells she knew. "George, contact Hermione." Indeed she was their best hope, Hermone Granger, one of the youngest doctors to ever work in St. Mungo's. However, the only thing on Ginny's mind was get Harry to open his eyes. She thought he had been taken from her once, it would damn well never happen again. Ron was breathing, just hurt bad. Harry barely had a heart beat.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**Harry slowly blinked his eyes open. Bloody hell, had his eye lids always been so heavy? His right arm, his wand arm, was feeling weak and cramped. He remembered firing off more stunners than he'd ever had. How had he done that? He slowly sat up, feeling extremely drained. This was the downfall of reversing the Cruciatus, it took a dangerous toll on the body. He looked around slowly. Ron's room. He was in the Burrow. "You shouldn't get up so quickly, Hermione says you damaged your magical core." A gentle hand was placed on his chest. He looked over to see Ginny with a happy but worried look. He gave a smile and leaned over to kiss her on the lips. He was still weak so It was mostly just a peck, but it was good enough for him. For now.

Ginny cupped his face gently. "Ron's downstairs, he still out. E's pretty banged up, Hermione says he took enough trauma to his head and body to knock him out cold. What happened to you two?" He ran a hand through his jet-black hair sighing. "We were being watched by some guy. Middly of Muggle Bretford with a wand. Me and Ron check it out. Turns out he's a Vampire with more magical power than Dumbledore had. Tosses Ron around like a doll and hits me with a Crucio. I manage to fight it off and get me and Ron out of there, but I burned so much magic it was starting to hurt. I guess apparating both of us out of there was a little more than I could handle."

Ginny nodded worriedly, only causing Harry to chuckle weakly. "I'm fine, love. Honestly, I _am_ an Auror after all." He smiled and leaned in for another kiss, only for the door to bang open. "Oi, hands off my sister, mate." Ron limped over to him and smacked the back of his head. Ginny just rolled her eyes. "Try knocking sometime? Honestly, you are such a child." "Cut me some slack, Ginny, I did just get beat up by a Vampire." Harry sighed and fell backward onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Seriously, what the Hell was all that?" Ron shrugged. "You heard what he said, right? Voldemort wasn't the One of Prophecy." Ginny looked between the two of them. "So? What's that mean?" Harry spoke for Ron. "People who believe in a higher power cause are harder to deal with than others. People looking for a prophecy or following their God will fight with everything they've got. People in it for the money will just give up after a while." Ron turned to look at Harry. "Mate, d'you think-" Just then an angry looking brunette burst in. She was a tad taller than Ginny and, to Ron's delight, had quite a large bust. She was dressed in a business suit, a coat, button down and skirt, and a white coat over it. She glared at Ron.

"Why aren't you resting, Ronald?!" He looked sheepish and slipped behind her, heading back down the stairs. Harry chuckled. "Thanks for patching us up, Hermione." The brunette gave him a friendly smile. "Anytime, Harry. Hi Ginny." The red head merely waved. Hermione shot her a knowing look and left the room, closing the door behind her. Harry barely managed to put up his hands and grab Ginny's waist before she was upon him. Their lips crashed together hungrily and he lightly bit her bottom lip hungrily. She let out soft moan before pulling away. "My my, aren't we lively, Mr. Potter?" Harry chuckled. "What can I say, you replenish my stamina." She smiled and got off of Harry, standing before him. "At least try to get some rest. I'm gonna go make some time." "Alright. Oh and Ginny?" "Yes?" "I love you." Ginny smiled widely, her face lighting up. Oh, the power he had over her. "I love you, too."

Alright guys, so I didn't do an Author's Note last time, so here's one. I hope you guys like the story so far. Don't expect updates this quick next week, I'm just off work so I have plenty of time for updates. Here's a chapter with a bit more fluff between Harry and Ginny. This is going to focus mainly on Harry and Ron trying to get to the bottom of their encounter with the Day Walker, but I still want to have the main relationships explored. Please rate and review, it means a lot to me!**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Imran Si'haeav had always loved his job up until now.

He was an immigrant, but was one of the lucky ones who got a decent, well-paying job. He was a chauffeur, and he was damn good at his job. Why? He was a Wizard working a Muggle's job. Legilimency was his specialty, so he knew what every customer wanted before they told him. It was a brilliant scheme, and left him the recipient of many tips. However, today was different. A man got in his car who immediately ejected Imran from his mind. The man was pale with bright red eyes, silky, shoulder-length black hair and was wearing a black, silk button down shirt with black slacks, black dress shoes and a black tie. The only change in color was the belt buckle, which was a silver infinity loop adorned with rubies. Imran's attempt at Legilimency was met with a smile and a mental wall. A rumble, smooth chuckle that felt practiced rolled from the man's throat.

"Is that how you serve your customers, mister Si'haeav? Mind reading?"

"So you're magical,then."

"Indeed I am."

"Hogwarts?" The man merely chuckled at this. After a few seconds he spoke. "No, not Hogwarts. I may not look it, but I'm old enough to be Albus Dumbledore's teacher." Imran nodded. "That's some Glamour Charm." "Wrong again, Imran." The man sat forward, flashing a smile with far more canine than normal for humans. "Impossible." "If you want to keep blood in your body, you will drive. Now." Imran cursed and pulled into the light traffic, the black sedan slipping effortlessly into the flow set by the other drivers. The man sat back in his seat and crossed his legs. "Take this next left and drive straight for forty-two miles. The place will be on the left." Imran did as he was asked without speaking or making any indication that he had heard the man. After about an hour of silence that dragged on and on, he saw the man's destination. A house, by itself. Middle of nowhere.

"Muggles can't even see the place, can they?"

The man didn't respond, merely sat staring at Imran through the rear view mirror. They sat like that in silence, neither speaking. Finally, Imran parted his lips. "How are you able to live in the sun?" The man rose an eyebrow. "Old family secret." Before Imran could speak another utterance, a hand erupted through his chest. The man had impaled Imran with his hand, jabbing it through the seat and his body. "Sorry, mister Si'Haeav. But we've all gotta die eventually."

* * *

Harry and Ron were sitting together at the newly repaired dining room table at the burrow, a piece of paper before the two of them. Harry had used a simple Auror spell that turned a memory into a drawing, and a picture of the mysterious day walking vampire stared up at them. They both stared right back. Finally Harry sighed. "Not familiar at all?" Ron shook his head. Harry ran his fingers through his jet black hair. "I know I've seen this guy somewhere. I know it." He sat back and closed his eyes. He opened one when his lap got heavier. Ron was gone, the room was dark and Ginny was seated in his lap. "Oh, man how long was I out?" "Couple hours. It's almost time for dinner, but Mum won't disturb your sleep. I, on the other hand, do not mind waking you up, not one bit." Harry kissed her gently. "Ooh, that hurts my feelings." He wrapped his arms around her and they kissed again, much more passionately this time. Ginny began grinding against him as her hands went up his shirt and explored his chest. His tongue pried apart her lips which put up no resistance. She moved her legs so she was straddling him and met his tongue with her own eagerly. She had let out a tiny whimper when they both heard a throat clearing. They sprang apart, Ginny almost jumping across the room to see Hermione standing at the base of the stairs. "Ginny, you're lucky I'm not Molly. Harry, _you're _lucky I'm not any of the other Weasleys. You two really need to learn privacy, subtlety, not to shag in the dining room." Ginny rolled her eyes and Harry tried to regain his breath and heartrate. "Anyway, I came to let you know Molly will be preparing dinner in twenty minutes, so you two might want to clear out." She smiled and turned away to leave.

Harry chuckled and stood, looking down at the table. The picture was still there. "He's the one who attacked you and Ron?" asked Ginny. Harry nodded, a glare forming on his face. "Yeah. The vampire who can survive in the sun." "But how is that possible?" Harry shook his head. "It isn't." The young couple headed upstairs, the both of them lost in thought. Harry bumped into Ron on the way up, who winced a bit at the contact, still sore from the run in with the vampire. "Hey mate, I think I may have found out who our mysterious vampire is." Harry blinked. "Who?" Ron held up an ancient-looking book. He opened it and sure enough, there was the vampire. "1797… Orion Connelly Potter, Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Harry read aloud. "Mate… he's somehow… related to you." Harry read the name over and over again, then looked at the picture. He was wearing clothes that came from the times he was in, but he was definitely the vampire. There was no doubt about it. Harry folded his arms over his chest. "Time to go diving in the old Potter records, I guess." He had a troubled look on his face. "He said something about Voldemort when we fought him… And he knew both me and Ron by name." He looked up at his best friend. "Orion Potter… He's been watching us for a long time. Who else is he watching? What does he know? Why is he doing this? Every question we answer about this guy, a hundred more pop up." Ron nodded. "My question is why would the Ministry allow a Vampire to just walk around. He shot off spells in Muggle England, can survive during the sun, and has information on me, you, and Voldemort, including the prophecy. This guy…" Ron nodded. "Yeah. He's something else."


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione dropped down a stack of what looked like twelve books, each as thick as Harry's head onto the desk. Harry just laughed. "I was going to ask how we're gonna read through all that, but actually, I'm far more curious as to how you actually carried all of those over here." Hermione smiled at him as she sat next to him. They were in an old Potter manor in London with a truly extensive library. Hermione had first seen it four years ago. For her eighteenth birthday he had given her a book from the library. She'd asked where he'd gotten a book that had been removed from circulation in 1647 and he had shown her his library. Ever since when he needed to do research she was right here with him. She began leafing through Potter records labeled "O," which apparently expanded to twelve books. "It looks like over half your family had a first name starting with O. Ophello, Oceana, Osten… I've found it! Orion!" Her face immediately lost the smile. "There are over two hundred "Orions." Damn."

She leafed through the pages a bit, before sighing. "Seventeen Orion Connelly Potter's. Well, let's find the right one." Harry looked at the book. Three of the seventeen looked the same. "I'm willing to bet anything that our Orion is the third one. He's the only one who died in his early twenties, which is how old our Vampire is, by the look of him. What do you think?" Hermione nodded softly, her eyes scanning the page. "Maybe our Orion is the eighteenth one. If he's as old as we think he is, then he would live in a time when it was normal to disown sons for contracting Vampirism." Harry looked up at her. "You think… Well, it would definitely be possible. Old Pure-Blood families are known for that, and I wouldn't be exactly surprised if that were the case." Hermione nodded, giving him a strange look. "Harry, how did you exhaust your magic core so thoroughly when you fought that Vampire?" He sighed and shrugged. "An Auror trick. He used the Cruciatus on me and I fought it off. Then… I had a pretty rough bout of semi-accidental magic. I intend to throw a few stunners at the guy as cover and Apparate out of there. Instead, I threw about a hundred of 'em." Hermione just chuckled and shook her head. "You never cease to surprise me, Potter." Harry grinned at her. "I'm just full of surprises, Granger."

Hermione rose and gave Harry a friendly hug before turning and Apparating away. Harry sat back down and yawned. "Sleepy?" The voice sounded from behind him and he immediately jumped and reached for his wand. His invisibility cloak fell to the ground to reveal Ginny standing there, that familiar fire in her eyes. But Harry was having a hard time looking at her eyes. She was wearing a nightie that was much too small for her. It hugged her sensual curves and stopped on her thighs, only covering about eighty percent of her tight, toned bottom. Her body was honed from Quidditch with the Holyhead Harpies and the sight of it made Harry lightheaded. The nightie had a V neck that cut dangerously low, going down past the valley of her supple breasts, decorated with the perfect amount of freckles. Harry found himself walking forward on his own, not even thinking about it. "Ginny you look…" She giggled at his speechlessness and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his own around her waist and pulled her close, planting a kiss on her neck that soon turned into nibbles and licks. She began moaning quietly at his ministrations and pressed her body as close to his as she possibly could. Harry retrieved his pocketed wand and flicked it at the lamp, basking the library in complete darkness.

* * *

Harry turned to look over his shoulder. Nothing. He was standing in the middle of a field of snow at night, but this night was strange. No clouds. No moon. No stars. And a strange noise just beyond the veil of darkness. It sounded like footsteps. He trudged on, completely lost to the darkness, when a blood curtling scream filled his soul. He began sprinting toward the sound, eyes wide. He looked around as he ran, eyes darting back and forth, scanning for the source of the sound. The voice met his ears again.

"HARRY!"

"_Ginny_!" He sat up, covered in sweat and blankets. Next to him he heard a ruffle of blankets. Ginny turned over to look at him. "Hmm? What's wrong, Harry?" He cupped her face in his hands gently and kissed her. "Nothing. I love you, Ginny." "I love you, too." They shared a loving smile and Ginny went back to sleep. Harry, however, just laid on his side and stared into the darkness of his room at the Potter Estate in London. So much was wrong, but he couldn't say what. He felt like his world was slowly eroding away, but when he looked everything was fine. He sat up and stood, leaving the comfort of his bed. Immediately he felt light headed, but he ignored it. He took a couple steps to the door of his bedroom before he faltered. His eyes went wide and he began coughing violently. His raucous hacking awoke Ginny from her sleep, and the young redheaded woman quickly grabbed the wand from the nightstand and used a simple charm to illuminate the torches in the room. "Harry?!" She ran over to him in time to see him spew a stream of blood onto the floor. She grew silent, speechless with fear of losing him and stared wide-eyed at the fluid. Harry fell forward, face in the small puddle of blood and began writhing in pain. "HARRY!"

* * *

"Hm hm hm hm hmm…" A smooth, slick laugh emanated from the Vampire's throat as he watched the image of Harry Potter through his crystal ball. "Our cursed blood runs strong in this one as well… Interesting." A hooded figured loomed behind him. "Is he… the one of Prophecy?" The Vampire merely chuckled. "No, he is not. But he is close to the One. We shall have him soon, Cyrus. Have patience." The Vampire stood from the seat and briskly walked away from the Crystal Ball, the only source of light in the dark, stone room. He seemed to flow into the surrounding darkness. The Hooded figure looked after him for a few seconds, before turning back to the ball to see that Harry had spit up another bout of blood. The girl he was fond of was panicking, throwing assorted healing spells. None of them would work. It was impossible to stop. Harry would have a choice. To die and return as a blood thirsty monster, or to die. There was no other way. The Hooded Figure vanished into the darkness, not notcing what happened next on the ball.

Harry had looked up, wiped the blood from his lips, and glared right at the Hooded Figure through the glass of the Ball. His voice made the man freeze.

"I can see you."


End file.
